Deadlocked
by Everdream
Summary: Eine düstere Rukato aus der Sicht Takatos, also ganz das, was man von mir zu erwarten hat. *grins*


Disclaimer: Digimon und alle Charakter gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Toei & Co., was eigentlich sehr schade ist, zumindest brächte es aber enorme Veränderungen in der Charagestaltung mit sich. *hust* Es ist, mal wieder, eine Rukato, wer Probleme mit diesem Pairing hat oder erklärter Anhänger eines anderen Pairings, in dem Ruki vorkommt, ist, den bitte ich, dies nicht zu lesen - nein, ihr könnt mich nicht bekehren, ich werde bei Rukato bleiben. *zwinker*

Veröffentlichen der Fic bitte nur mit meiner Erlaubnis, Reviews, Kritik, Kommentare, Flames oder Liebesbriefe wie immer erwünscht. ^^

****

Deadlocked

__

I hear echoes of past voices  
Of a time that's over now

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, als er den leblosen erscheinenden Körper erblickte. Zusammengekauert lag sie auf dem dunklen Parkettboden, die Rechte zur Faust geballt, die linke Hand ohnmächtig in ein dunkelblaues Kissen gekrallt. Die bleichen Lippen auf ihrem schmalen Gesicht zuckten in unregelmäßigen Abständen, während ihr Körper von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Ein leises Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und ihr Haupt begann zu zittern. Er wünschte sich nichts so sehr, als dass sie ihren Kopf hob und ihm in die Augen blickte, doch war der rötliche Schopf das Einzige, was aus der Ansammlung von Decken, in denen sie versunken war, hervorlugte.

Hätte es Sinn ergeben, hätte er nun selbst zu weinen begonnen, doch durfte er keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht _jetzt_, nicht, wenn sie einmal nicht über jene Stärke verfügte, die sie ihm leihen konnte und um die er sie immer beneidet hatte. Dennoch wurde sein Gewissen von Vorwürfen geplagt; er fragte sich, warum er nicht eher gekommen war, warum er nicht auf sein Herz gehört hatte, warum sie nun wegen seines dummen Stolzes einem Häufchen Elend gleich zitternd auf dem Boden liegen musste. Ebenso gerne hätte er sie in den Arm genommen und ihr gut zugeredet, doch wusste er nicht, ob sie es überhaupt ertragen, geschweige denn, ob es ihr in irgendeiner Weise geholfen hätte - er ging nicht davon aus, dass etwas Profanes wie eine Umarmung diesem Mädchen helfen würde.

__

Dreams I've dreamed and wishes ceased  
I feel the inner demon's pleased

Szenen flackerten in seinem Geist auf, kurze Sequenzen, die Bilder der Vergangenheit zeigten. Ihre roten Haare, wie sie im Wind geflattert hatten, als sie Renamon angeschrien hatte, dass es niemals ein guter Partner für sie sein könne, dass es viel zu schwach, viel zu verletzlich für sie sei. Sein Blick glitt über den zitternden Körper auf der schlichten, grauen Tatami und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie erwachsen sie sich immer benommen hatte, wie stark sie sich vorgekommen war - er hatte sie stets um ihre Stärke beneidet, sie hatte seine Schwäche andauernd verspottet, so, wie sie alles verspottet hatte. Doch nun begriff er endlich, dass sie niemals stark gewesen war; obgleich sie die ganze Zeit ein perfektes Schauspiel dargeboten hatte, war sie in ihrem Innern stets ein kleines, verletzliches Mädchen geblieben, das nur wollte, dass ihr ein wenig Anerkennung und Respekt von anderen entgegengebracht wurde. Sie hatte gut gespielt und es gab ihm zu denken, dass er ihre Maske erst jetzt wirklich durchschaut hatte.

Ein Bild von einem sonnigen Frühjahrstag, an welchem sie zu zweit ein Picknick gemacht hatten, kam ihm in den Sinn. Sie hatten den Ausflug nicht geplant gehabt, sondern ganz spontan entschieden, an einen nahe gelegenen Stausee zu fahren und dort den für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich milden Tag zu verbringen. Sie hatte unglaublich niedlich ausgesehen, als ihr eine einzelne Kirschblüte auf die Nase gefallen war, wenngleich sie diese sofort mit einem kühlen Lufthauch hinfortgepustet hatte. "Was starrst du mich so an?" hatte sie ihn gefragt und in ihrer Stimme war der übliche, harte Ton mitgeschwungen. Er hatte viele Augenblicke lang nichts geantwortet und nur in ihre tiefen, meerblauen Augen geblickt, ehe er sich auf sie gestürzt und durchgekitzelt hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie das gewisperte "Sakura no musume" damals vernommen hatte. "Du bist so kindisch", hatte sie geseufzt, nachdem sie gemeinsam kichernd durch das knöchelhohe Gras gerollt waren und sie sich von ihm fortgerissen hatte. Dennoch war ihm der Moment als Augenblick unglaublich kindlicher, reiner Unschuld in Erinnerung geblieben und hinterließ noch jetzt einen süßen Nachgeschmack.

__

This was my kingdom, now it's lost  
In the gentle rain, in that I trust

Der Körper auf dem Boden regte sich, ihre rechte Hand zitterte unter der Anspannung der Faust, welche anschließend erschlaffte. Er hörte ein weiteres ersticktes Keuchen, sah, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um die Tränen zu verbergen, die ihr ungehalten über die Wangen flossen, und erkannte die Gänsehaut, die sich auf ihren unbedeckten Unterarmen gebildet hatte.

Er hatte sie noch nie weinen gesehen, noch nie bis auf jenen Tag, an dem eine einzelne, silberne Träne in ihrem linken Auge geschimmert hatte, doch war er damals zu sehr mit seinem eigenen Depressionsholocaust beschäftigt gewesen, als dass er dies mehr als peripher bemerkt hätte. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie den Abschied von Renamon gut verkraftet hatte, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt soweit gewesen war, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und ihre Stärke selbst zu halten, doch zeigte das Bild, das sich ihm bot, dass er sich gewaltig geirrt hatte.

__

With every hour, every day  
Thorns and Blossoms die away

...  
Like the words you forgot to say

Sie hatte alle Kerzen angezündet, die sie in ihrem Zimmer hatte finden können, zwei standen auf dem Boden, drei auf dem schmalen Holztischen zur Rechten des Bettes, eine auf ihrem Nachttisch und drei weitere auf einem einfachen Holzschemel. Durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge drang kein einziger Lichtstrahl in das abgedunkelte, isolierte Zimmer, sodass das warme Kerzenlicht eine unglaublich schöne, aber nichtsdestotrotz tieftraurige Atmosphäre erschaffte. Die Flammen flackerten leicht, obgleich kein Windhauch in das Zimmer eindrang, und das monotone Ticken einer übergroßen, antiken Standuhr versetzte ihn in eine seltsam nachdenkliche Stimmung, mit welcher er nicht recht umgehen konnte.

"Was weinst du?" hatte sie schnippisch gefragt. "Renamon ist auch weg, vermutlich für immer - na und? Weine ich deshalb auch? Also versuch wenigstens ein einzges Mal nicht das Kind zu sein, das du nun einmal bist!" Er hatte sich damals kurz gefragt, warum er gerade in diesem Moment kein Kind sein sollte, doch die Antwort, dass sie seine Stärke benötigt hätte, kam ihm erst jetzt. Er fragte sich, ob sie jemals so zusammengebrochen wäre, wenn er ihr damals gut zugeredet und sie getröstet hätte; er fragte sich, ob sie es überhaupt zugelassen hätte, dass er ihr nahe kam, obgleich ihr Hilfeschrei im Nachhinein so betrachtet eindeutig schien.

__

Were you ever by my side?  
Under this my faith is shrouded

Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und seine Fingernägel krallten sich in die leicht gebräunte Haut, in welcher sie rötliche Abdrücke hinterließen. Er war so erbärmlich, er hätte ihre Trauer sehen, sie trösten, mit ihr reden, sie ablenken, ihren Schmerz hinforttragen müssen. Dies hätte er selbst als ganz einfacher, platonischer Freund tun müssen, doch war er mit seinen Gedanken vollkommen egoistisch bei sich selbst gewesen, hatte wochenlang gegrübelt, ob sie seine Gefühle vielleicht erwiderte, wie er ihr ihre Liebe gestehen sollte und ob eine mehr als wahrscheinliche Abfuhr ihn zerbrechen würde. Er hatte niemals genügend Mut aufgebracht, um es ihr zu sagen, wenngleich sich einige günstige Gelegenheiten geboten hatten, doch hatte seine Feigheit stets über sein Herz dominiert. Der Gedanke, dass er aus auch nicht ertragen würde, wenn das Mädchen, das dort zitternd auf dem Boden lag, seine Freundin wäre, war im Anbetracht der Situation mehr als jämmerlich, doch passte er seiner Meinung nach gut zu ihm, da er auch nichts anderes als unfähig war.

Eine unbeirrbare Entschlossenheit trat in seine dunkelbraunen Augen, die leicht zu glänzen begannen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem so zierlich und zerbrechlich aussehenden Körper zu seinen Füßen, kniete sich neben sie und fingerte ihre bleiche Hand ungeschickt unter dem Bündel an Decken hervor. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er keine Angst mehr, hatte er erkannt, was er die ganze Zeit über falsch gemacht hatte, hatte er bemerkt, dass er kurz davor war, den gleichen Fehler noch einmal zu begehen und ihrem Wunsch nachzugeben. Er musst sich endlich dem Schmerz stellen, der durch sein Herz fuhr, wenn er daran dachte, dass auch er die Schuld an ihrem Martyrium trug.

__

I'm touching you, I'm holding you,  
But you're Novocain; you don't feel me

"Geh", hatte sie an einem Morgen vor einer Woche auf dem Schulhof gezischt, als er sie gefragt hatte, wie sie eigentlich mit der Trennung von Renamon klarkomme. "Geh und lass mich einfach in Frieden. Ich werde dich nicht trösten, vergiss es gleich, und ich brauche schon gar keine Zuneigung von _dir_. Es kommen immer Zeiten, in denen man sich von seinen Partnern trennen muss, so etwas nennt man die Härte des Lebens. Wenn du nicht damit fertig wirst, dann ist das dein Problem, aber lass mich damit in Frieden - ich habe kein Problem damit, allein zu sein, ich brauche niemanden, ich komme allein zurecht. Renamon ist für mich Vergangenheit und es bringt rein gar nichts, verflossenen Tagen hinterherzutrauern. Stell dich endlich der Realität, oder du wirst für immer ein Kind bleiben. Und jetzt geh!"

Er war kurz davor gewesen, diesem Befehl zu folgen und hatte lange, vermutlich _zu lange _gezögert, das Haus des Mädchens aufzusuchen, als sie vor drei Tagen nicht in der Schule erschienen war. Sie war, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, noch niemals krank gewesen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass die wegen einer Krankheit zu Hause bleiben würde. Doch hatte er erst am heutigen Abend genügend Mut aufbringen können, schüchtern an ihrer Haustür anzuklopfen und sich von ihrer verstörten Mutter in das Zimmer des Mädchens geleiten zu lassen. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr los ist, ich kenne sie so gar nicht. Wenn du irgendetwas tun kannst, dann bitte ich dich, tu das. Ich habe riesige Angst, meine Tochter zu verlieren", hatte er ihre Mutter den Tränen nahe sagen gehört. "Vor einer Woche ging es ihr noch gut, hat sie gelacht und sich in ihrer üblichen, gleichgültigen Haltung gegeben, und nun..."

__

We are all lost  
Like tears in the rain

Behutsam strich er ihr über die bleiche Wange und versuchte, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, doch hielt sie diese verschlossen und wandte ihren Kopf von ihm ab. "Geh", wisperte sie kraftlos, "geh einfach nur..." Doch er schüttelte nur stummden Kopf und fuhr sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Hals. "Nein, jetzt gehe ich nicht mehr. Es ist vorbei, ich werde nie wieder gehen, Ruki ", erwiderte er mit einer ungewohnt festen Stimme und hob ihren Kopf mit der Handfläche ein wenig von den Kissen ab. 

Ein Zittern fuhr durch ihren Körper, ein ersticktes Keuchen kam ihr über die Lippen und ihre Rechte ballte sich wieder zur Faust. "Nein, _nein_, mach nicht alles noch schlimmer. Geh endlich! Lass mich alleine. Ich komme allein zurecht, ich bin kein Kind mehr." Er lächelte sanft und umfasste ihr bebendes Kinn mit seinen Fingern. "Weißt du", begann er, "das hast du deiner Mutter auch erzählt und sie hat es dir geglaubt. Das hast du deiner Großmutter gesagt, und sie hat es akzeptiert. Damit hast du deine Freunde von dir gewiesen, und sie haben es gebilligt. Aber ich bin mehr als ein einfacher Freund, Ruki."

Müde hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihn mit einem verschleierten Blick an. "Nein, bitte nicht Takato, bitte nicht, nein...", brachte sie heiser hervor, ehe die Kraft mit einem salzigen Tränenstrom ihren Geist verließ und ihr Körper in seinen Armen erschlaffte. 

"Ich bin weder deine Mutter noch deine Goßmutter oder ein Freund, aber dennoch kenne ich dich, selbst wenn ich lange genug gebraucht habe, um deine Situation zu verstehen. Ruki, ich bin für dich da", sagte er lächelnd und blickte ihr in die grünen Augen. Dann strich er ihr noch einmal über die bleiche Wange, drückte sie an sich und wischte mit ihre Tränen zärtlich mit seinen Lippen von ihren salzig schmeckenden Wangen. "Und selbst wenn ich kein Freund bin, Ruki-chan, dann liebe ich dich."

__

And the water from above  
kills the final flame

We are all lost... so lost

~Owari~


End file.
